


Can’t Escape Destiny.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel in Later Chapters, F/M, M/M, Sam and Dean Weren’t Raised by John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the fire, after Mary’s death, John Winchester was destroyed. However, he was well aware that the life he intended to lead was no environment for his children. He made the decision to not put his boys through that. To give them a normal life.(Or; Sam and Dean grew up adopted into a regular family and lead a normal, apple pie life. When their destiny comes knocking, how will they face the supernatural with no hunting experience or training from their Father?)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Can’t Escape Destiny.

John Winchester was a smart man. He had been quick to find a way to avenge his wife. He made connections quick. One of these connections lead him to Missouri Mosley’s lounge room— having coffee. His youngest son Sam crawled around the table as Dean sat on the opposite end, holding out his arms. Sammy had turned one a month ago, Dean was five. His eldest son had only just found his voice again recently. It was a relief to John.

“The hunting world is no place for children, John.” Missouri said, looking down at the brothers. Her eyes had a sad glaze to them. “My son certainly didn’t appreciate it.”

John knew this. Of course he did. But what else was he supposed to do?

“There are many things you could do,” The woman said, jolting John out of his thoughts. Mind readers. “My friend had a daughter, she couldn’t care for her. So she...”

“I’m not putting my boys in the system.” The man said, a firm tone in his voice. Missouri shook her head disapprovingly.

“Your boys are young, John. They could be adopted into a good family.”

“Could. Or they could be thrown into one of those foster homes.”

Missouri picked up her coffee, she took a sip, all while looking at John. “They could. Better than getting torn apart by a demon at 18. They’re going to face challenges, of course. The challenges of the system are nothing compared to a hunters life.”

John faltered.

“The longer you live this life, the better you’ll understand. Consider it.”

Less than a month later, a shapeshifter broke into their motel with Johns face. If the real John hadn’t made it back in time, Dean would have been dead. He was just a little boy, he didn’t know any better than to trust what looked like his father.

He cried in his real fathers arms for hours, whilst Sammy sat smashing his toy dinosaurs together.

That was the day John Winchester made his decision. _This was no life for his boys._

━━━━━━━━━━━

_**21 years later. PRESENT DAY.** _

In a small studio apartment in Palo Alto, Sam Harris sits on the foot of his bed, struggling to fit into a pair of white pants. God, this better be worth the struggle.

“Sam,” Jessica Moore called, she strutted into the room wearing a full nurses outfit, “How am I supposed to go to this party without my patient?” she teased.

Sam grinned and yanked the pants up, wiggling uncomfortably as he shifted around in them, “Would’ve been better if you knew ‘your patients’ clothing sizes.”

She winked and bought her hands up to the taller mans neck, “I like you in tight clothes.”

Sam’s smile widened and he bought his hands down to his girlfriends waist, pulling her in tight. He gave her a quick peck on the mouth, then pulled back to stare down into her eyes. “I fuckin’ love Halloween.”

She laughed and gave him a wink.

As they walked out of their room together, Sam accidentally bumped a framed photo. One picturing himself, Dean, and their parents. He smiled down at it and placed it back in its place. In the photo, he was four years old, hoisted on his mothers waist. Beside him, stood his Dad and eight year old Dean in a Batman suit. He paused for a minute to admire the photo before rolling out.

“ _Alright_! Party time!”

━━━━━━━━━━━

The party was buzzing, the room filled with drunk college students. Sam sat drinking with Jessica and his friends, he could barely contain his excitement over the subject at hand.

“So heres to Sam, and his awesome LSAT victory.” Jessica smiled, raising her glass to clink with the brunets. Sam loved how supportive the blonde was. No matter what Sam did, she was on board. He didn’t know how he was so lucky to land a girl like her.

Sam smiled brightly back at her. He threw his head back and downed the shot. “I still can’t believe I scored a 174. That’s pretty great, even for my standards.”

Jess swiped the side of his head playfully, a teasing glint in her eyes, “You could stand to be a little more humble, baby.”

“Now wheres the fun in that? Let him brag it up!” Their friend exclaimed, he walked around Sam, waving his hands excitedly, “He’s a first round draft pick! Can go to any law school he wants.”

“Actually, I got an interview here. Monday.” He informed, “If it goes my way, I think I have a shot at a full ride next year.”

Jessica smiled at him and leaned over the table, “Not that you need reassurance, but it’s gonna go great. You got this in the bag.”

“I hope so.”

Their friend smiled at the couple, he placed his elbows down on the table and peered over at Sam, “How does it feel to be the golden boy of the family?”

The smile on Sams face slipped a bit, before immediately reappearing, “Well lets just say the standard wasn’t set very high by my brother. So I could be in community college and they’d still be proud... But, yeah, my parents are stoked. Never shut up about it.”

His friends eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled, “Bet they’re glad they picked you then, huh? Maybe not so much your brother.”

“Oh yeah, they got super lucky with Sam.” Jess answered for him, smiling fondly. The air tension shifted to slightly at the mention of Dean, so their friend quickly changed the subject.

“Anyway, this is cause for celebration. Who wants more shots? I’m gonna go get more!”

Sam and Jess jolted slightly, “Wh— no seriously, no... And he’s gone.”

Jessica let out a soft laugh, watching him disappear into the crowd. She turned back to Sam and grabbed his hand from across the table. They looked at each other for a moment before she spoke, “Seriously, though. You’re gonna do great on Monday and bring home that full ride. I’d love to join in on the dinner where you tell your parents. Their faces will be priceless.”

Sam thought about it for a moment. Yeah, it would be priceless. He smiled up at his girlfriend and nodded, “What would I do without you?” He joked.

“Hmmm... Crash and burn.”

She grabbed Sam by the neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. _Yeah_ , Sam thought, _This is the life._

━━━━━━━━━━━

It was late at night when his phone rang. He was having a dream. It’s one of those reoccurring dreams. One that has been haunting him for weeks. It’s always the same, he walks into his room, feeling exhausted. When he looks up... Jessica is on the ceiling, a giant slash through her stomach. Then he feels heat. Everywhere.

The heat feels so familiar. Like he had been in the same situation before. A strange sense of Deja-vu.

He always wakes when flames shoot out from around his girlfriend. He has no idea what it means. Maybe his subconscious is afraid of loosing Jess. Weird way to go.

However, tonight he is woken up mid-dream by his cellphone. Jessica groans from beside him, slapping him on the chest. Sam begrudgingly sits up and reaches for the phone. He furrows his eyebrows together when he reads the display name.

‘ _DEAN_ ’

He rubs a hand down his face, clicking ‘answer’ as he leaves the room.

“Dean? Do you know what time it is?”

The voice that answers is so quiet, Sam has to listen carefully as to not miss it.

 _“I know. I’m sorry.”_ Dean sounded out of breath, exhausted.

Sam could feel his concern rising,“Are you okay?”

 _“It happened again. I’m sorry, man. I know I promised—“_ He cleared his throat, cutting himself off as if he regretted starting that sentence, “ _I don’t know where I am, Sammy.”_

There was a pause, “ _Well— a sign says California so— best bet.”_

Sam heard Dean release a dry laugh, the youngest brother could hear men talking behind him and Sam sighed, “Can you describe your surroundings?”

“ _Yeah I— theres a casino across the road. Uhm, it’s called ‘Pair a Dice’. It’s cold as fuck out here. A lot of buildings, I’m next to a strip club right now called ‘The Midnight”. Wish I had some cash on me—ha._ ” Dean laughed.

Sam elected to ignore his brothers attempts at humour, “Okay, man. Sit tight. I’ll find you.”

“ _Yeah. Thanks.”_

Dean hung up. Sam felt empty as it beeped in his air. He stood there in his living room for a moment before heading back to his room. Jessica was sitting up, wide awake as she looked at him expectantly.

“Who was that?”

“Dean. He’s uhm— in town.”

Jess gave him a suspicious look, pulling the blanket over her thighs. “And you’re going to pick him up?”

Sam paused where he was picking out two jackets— he stuffed them in a backpack. He looked back guiltily and nodded, “I have to, Jess. He’s my brother.”

This isn’t the first time this has happened, Jess looked disappointed, “Your brother who crashes here randomly every four months then disappears without a word? That brother?”

Sam hardened his expression and keeps his back to the blonde, “He’s going through a lot right now. I’m not just going to leave him in the middle of the streets at night. I’ll be back by morning.”

Jess huffed and dramatically slid down the bed, positioning herself facing away from Sam. “Fine. But Dean isn’t welcome.”

“Whatever.”

Sam walked out.

When he got outside, he threw his bag in the backseat of his (and Jess’s) cheap car. He swung himself in the drivers seat and opened the glove compartment. After a few seconds of shuffling around, he pulled out a mini map. The casino name sounded familiar, but Sam wasn’t 100% sure of where it was exactly. Once he located the area, he put the car in drive and set out to find Dean.

━━━━━━━━━━━

After a 30 minute drive, Sam located the strip of road where the Pair a Dice casino was located. The whole vibe felt sketchy. So when the brunet stepped out of his car, he made sure to lock it.

He glanced around, hopeful that Dean will be close.

“Sammy!”

Sam whipped around, his brother was on the opposite side of the road with what looked to be a stripper— from what she was wearing. But Sam tried not to make assumptions. He threw his hands up and beckoned Dean over.

Sam watched as Dean leaned over the girl and whispered something in her ear. She giggled as he grabbed her ass, then waved her goodbye and skipped across the road. Sam nearly had a heart attack as he watched his brother fail to check the road— nearly getting himself run over.

“Jesus Christ, Dean.” As the short-haired male drew closer, Sam got a better look at him. He was covered in glitter, his shirt ripped at the bottom. He was wearing a denim jacket that had what looked like a blood stain on it. Dean grinned at him. He roughly opened the passenger door and sat himself inside. Sam sat in the driver seat, but didn’t start the car. He looked over expectantly at Dean.

“What?”

“What— Dean, you’re covered in glitter and obviously on something. I thought you were staying with Mom and Dad.” Sam sounded exasperated.

“I’m not _on_ anything Sam. You’re just no fun, all work no play.”

“Why are you all the way out here, Dean?”

Dean’s cheerful exterior turned sour quick, “Me and the folks had a little argument. Been on my own again for a few weeks. Just drifted down here, I suppose.”

Sam’s brows creased with worry, “How? Dean, you don’t have a job. Were you on the streets the whole time?”

“Nah, crashed at a... friends house.” He shrugged, “That went south yesterday, and then I woke up behind a dumpster a few hours ago. Crazy world, huh?”

Sam stared in stunned silence, it had been about two months since he talked to his brother. Must’ve missed a lot.

“Still driving this shitty car...” Dean frowned, dragging his finger over the dashboard.

Sam sighed, reaching for the joystick as he put the car into drive, “Shut up, you don’t even own a car.”

“Don’t need a car, I contribute to society by using public transport.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Naturally.”

Sam didn’t have anything to say after that. He knew his brother wasn’t much of a talker when it came to his... issues. So he didn’t push. Dean didn’t seem to mind, with his arm propped up on the door, head in hand as he watched the road pass by. They sat in silence for ten minutes before Sam remembered what Jess said.

“ _Dean isn’t welcome.”_

After what happened last time Dean stayed over... He knows why she said that. But shes going to have to deal with it, his brother was in no state to be alone.

“I ever tell you about Dad’s car?” Dean asked out of nowhere. He was still focused on the road, his eyes lighting up as they passed by flashing signs. He fiddled with a necklace under his shirt.

“What? His Nissan?” Sam chuckled.

Dean sat up-right, “No— I mean Dad. The biological one.”

 _Not this again._ Sam thought, “You remember his car?”

Dean had told Sam a lot about what he remembered about their biological parents over the years. It wasn’t much, but Dean clinged to it.

“Yeah. It was nice. I remember looking up car brands when I was 7– to try find one like it. I think it was a Impala... Could be wrong, though.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “He told me he would give her to me when I was older...”

“Yeah, well.” Sam said, bitter, “Guess he changed his plans.”

Dean smiled sadly at his brother, “He had a reason. You know that.”

“No, Dean. Our— our sperm donor was too weak to raise us after our _biological_ mother died. Thats all there is to it.”

Dean’s hand paused, dropping from where it was playing with the pendant around his neck, “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Sam.”

Sam glanced sideways at his brother. He decided to let the subject drop.

“Jessica doesn’t want you in our apartment, after what happened— you know.”

Dean sunk down in his seat, “Said I was sorry.”

“Well, waking up with a knife in her face required more than a sorry. Shocker.” Sam replied. He was still, rightfully so, pissed about that. That was a horribly traumatising moment for Jess.

“Bad trip.” Dean laughed humourlessly, “Won’t happen again?”

“ _Real_ reassuring.”

Dean threw his hands up in defeat, “How bout this; you sneak me in, I take the couch, I’m gone before either of you even wake up.”

Sam considered, but shook his head, “You’re a mess. Jess will understand when she... sees you.”

“Why’d you say it like that?” Dean narrowed his eyes, squinting at Sam.

“Oh c’mon, man— you look like you’ve been assaulted by a fairy.”

Dean seemed to find that funny, “Well— I wouldn’t call it assault, but he probably was a—“

Sam groaned, “Okay, okay. Shut up.”

Dean was always amused by his brothers prudishness, “Well, not like I can remember much of why I’m covered in this shit. Coulda been robbed by my fairy Godmother.”

Okay... that was a cause for concern. Sam tried not to think about any implications, especially the, um, ripped shirt.

“Nothing to steal.” Sam responded, Dean hummed and they fell back into silence until they pulled up by Sam’s apartment.

When they got out, they both made a valiant effort to stay quiet— that was, until, Dean tripped up one of the stairs and landed on his elbows.

“ _Dean_ ” Sam hissed, hauling his elder brother up. Dean made a quiet ‘ _woah_ ’ noise as he stabilised.

When they —finally— made it inside, Sam headed straight for his room. Dean sat as quietly as he could on his brothers tiny couch and grabbed the blanket draped over the back. Sam emerged a second later,

“She’s asleep.”

Dean gave him a thumbs up before lying down and closing his eyes.

“You don’t want a change of clothes?”

Dean grumbled something incomprehensible and Sam sighed. Whatever, he’ll deal with it later.

━━━━━━━━━━━

“ _Sam_.”

Sam threw a arm over his eyes, blocking out the light flooding the room.

“Sam Harris. Why is Dean on our couch?”

He cracked an eye open. He got a full face of pissed-off girlfriend.

“I told you—“

“Jess, he—he was a mess.” Sam reasoned, “What was I supposed to do? Leave him on the street?”

Jessica huffed, she moved to sit at the foot of the bed. Sam watched as she slipped on her sneakers and did up the laces. He sat up.

“Where are you going?”

She shook her head slightly, “I’m not mad at you, Sam. I’m not. I get it, if he was my brother I’d do the same. But I can’t. I’ll stay at Brady’s until he’s gone.”

Sam threw the blankets off of him and walked up to Jess, he looked down at her softly. He took in her expression and nodded, “I’ll text you after I get him back home.”

Jess pouted and grabbed her boyfriends hands, “I don’t want him distracting you... You have the interview on Monday.”

“It’ll be fine.”

Jessica looked unconvinced— but she smiled when Sam grabbed her and softly kissed the top of her head. She hugged his sides and they swayed back and forth. “I’ll move past it eventually. Then he can start staying whenever.”

Sam hummed in acknowledgement.

“Its just— whenever I look at him... All I can see is that anger in his eyes. I really thought he was going to kill me, Sam.” Jess spoke quietly, Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off, “I know he was on a bunch of shit at the time. But I don’t think it was just the drugs. He was angry before the added acid.”

Sam knew this, of course. It didn’t happen often, but occasionally his brother would look at him with— with a look that terrifyed him. He was barely recognisable when it happened. Sam gave his girlfriends head one last kiss before pulling away.

“I know. I’ll take him home today, and then prepare on Sunday for the interview.”

Jess smiled, “It’ll go great.” She picked up her black backpack and swung it over her shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She slipped out of the room after giving Sam a quick kiss, and made for her friends dorm.

Sam waited until he heard the front door close before walking out. Dean was snoring on the couch, one leg hanging off, the other folded up. Sam walked to the back of the couch and reached over to swat Deans face.

“You’re drooling on my furniture.”

Dean groaned and shoved his head further into the arm rest. Sam watched in amusement as his brother felt around the couch, before pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Get up, man. Gotta get your ass back home.”

Dean ignored him, “What time is it?”

Sam glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall, “Its nine-thirty.”

“What’s the rush? Where’s Jess?”

“She went to our friends dorm. She wanted to stay with him until you left.”

Dean stood up, walking to the kitchen as if on autopilot. “Him? Got some competition, Sammy?”

“Bradys just a friend.”

“Whatever you say...” Dean drawled, he opened the fridge and pulled out the first beer in sight, “Brady, huh? Shitty name.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “Didn’t you date a guy called Brad?”

Dean cracked open the beer and took a big gulp, “Yup. Shit name. Total asshole.”

Sam walked forward and snatched the beer out of the short haired mans hands. Dean made a noise of protest and tried to grab it back. Sam evaded and side-stepped around him. He opened the fridge and placed it back inside. “I think its time for a detox.”

Dean rolled his eyes and swung his head back, “Can I take a shower? Maybe steal some clothes?”

“Of course.” When the longer haired male stepped to go to his room, he noticed Dean side-eyeing the refrigerator. He grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along with him. 

“Okay! _Okay_! Fuck off.” Dean grumbled, slapping his brothers hand away.

Sam grabbed a random shirt and random pants. He threw them at Deans chest. Dean made a comment under his breath before disappearing into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later, Dean emerged from the shower with wet hair, fully dressed in the new clothes. He sat down on the couch next to Sam and ran a finger through is hair. He smiled mischievously before shaking his head rapidly.

“F— Dean! Stop!” Sam complained, holding up his arms to deflect the droplets of water flying his way.

“Take it, bitch.” Dean laughed, flicking drops of water his brothers way.

━━━━━━━━━━━

Two hours later, the brothers found themselves in Sam’s Toyota Corolla. Dean was bitching about the shitty radio, while Sam tried to concentrate on the road. It was about a four hour drive back to Reno, Nevada. Sam could already imagine how annoyed his parents would be.

Three hours into the drive, Sam had already filled Dean in on everything occurring in his life. From him passing the LSAT test with flying colours— to his interview on Monday. Dean had smiled proudly throughout the whole conversation. Sam noticed how quiet Dean was being, and decided to finally bring it up.

“So, uh, what was the fight with Mom about?”

“Sam—“

“C’mon, Dean. I’m driving you all the way back here. Might as well tell me.”

“I offered to drive.” Dean deflected the question.

“Dude, we still have an hour left. Thats a whole hour for me to annoy you into talking.”

Dean stayed silent, “When we get back there, don’t drop me off at the house. I don’t want to go back there yet.”

That took Sam by surprise. “What? Where am I supposed to drop you then? A street corner? Dean—“

“No, Sam. A motel. Or something.”

“You have no money!” Sam protested, clearly frustrated.

“I’ll figure it out!”

“Dean you—“

“I was drunk off my ass when they kicked me out.” Dean cut his brother off, “I punched Dad square in the face— told Mom she wasn’t my mother. That she could go fuck herself.”

Sam’s hand tightened on the steering wheel. “You _what_?”

“I know. I know. I’m a fucking idiot. They didn’t have to let me back in when I rocked up outta nowhere last year— I just. They found something of mine. Something from our biological father. You remember that toy car he left me? They found that.” He sighed, speaking slowly, “They got fuckin’ pissed. Said that he _abandoned_ us. Just the usual stuff, I guess.”

Sam stayed silent.

“They just kept going— I lost it, Sam. I’ll spare you the details but, uhm, after that I crashed at my friend Cassie’s place for the month. But we had a, you know, disagreement. Kind of sent me spiralling, then I woke up in fucking California.”

Dean looked over at his brother awkwardly, “Sam?”

“You know I hate it when you act like that towards them.” He said after a minute of silence, “But, theres nothing that can be done if you don’t want to go home.”

“Yeah, well.”

Another hour passed, Dean asked Sam to pull over by a random shitty motel in their hometown.

Dean got out. “Alright. Nice reunion. See you in a month or so— hopefully under better circumstances. Good luck with that interview thing.”

Sam hesitated as his brother began to walk away. He looked him over— No bag, no money and— _Jesus Christ_.

“Dean!” Sam threw his door open, “Wait.”

He reached behind himself and grabbed his backpack that was thrown haphazardly in the back seat. He threw the bag over his shoulder and stepped out, locking the car behind himself. Dean watched in bewilderment.

“Uh? Whatcha doin’ there, Sam?”

“You have no money, or even a change of clothes.” He stated plainly, strutting past his brother and towards the motel.

“Okay... You could just give me the money—“

“And then what? You stay away from Mom and Dad, probably. I’m not giving you more than one-fifty.” Sam deadpanned, “After you use that, you’re back to square one.”

“So?”

“So I’ll just stay with you tonight. You can come back with me tomorrow— We’re gonna get your fucking life together, Dean.” Then, under his breath, “It’s been a long time coming.”

“But Jess—“

“I’ll talk to her.”

Sam heard Dean sigh in defeat, “Have a hard resolve, don’t you?”

“Hasn’t it always been like that?”

“Unfortunately.”

━━━━━━━━━━━

“—And then she kicked me out.” Dean finished his sentence, flippantly playing snake on his phone as he recalled the story to his brother.

Sam flopped down on his bed. Humming along as his brother talked to show he was listening, “She definitely blew that out of proportion.”

“Right?”

Dean clicked out of snake, and threw the phone to the side. He jumped off the side of the bed and grabbed one of the complimentary towels that came with the room, “I’ll just try not to think about it. I’m gonna shower.”

“Uh-huh, you do that.” Sam laughed, then in a mocking tone, _“The tragedy of heartbreak.”_

Dean threw up his middle finger, then disappeared into the bathroom. Sam waited for the door to click closed, then pulled out his flip-phone. He looked through his contacts before he landed on Jess’s, and clicked call.

After five-or so rings, Jessica picked up,

“ _Hey, Sam. What’s up?”_ She greeted.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know I won’t be in the apartment tonight. You can go back.” Sam sighed, he leaned back on the bed and making himself comfortable.

“ _Oh, why’s that?”_

“Dean didn’t want to go home so...”

He heard Jess sigh on the other side of the phone, “ _Why does that require you to stay with him? He’s a big boy, survived this long.”_

“Yeah, but he has no money— It’s a mystery to both of us to how the hell he even got to California.” Sam laughed dryly, “Actually I probably don’t want to know. There are so many gaps in his blackout story that he’s keeping from me.”

There was a pause, “ _So where is he gonna go after this?_ ”

“Jess— you saw him. He just needs a few weeks to get back on his feet.” Sam pleaded, “If he could stay with us until then...”

“ _Yeah, okay.”_ Jess said softly.

“I know it’s hard for you but he—“ Sam stopped, his brain registering what Jess said, “Wait, what? Really?”

Jessica laughed mutely, _“I talked to Brady about everything. He— uh, really put things in perspective. You know how he is.”_

“Yeah?”

“ _Plus, sooner I try to move past it, the better. He is your brother._ ”

“You’re an angel.” Sam breathed, half joking-half serious.

Jessica laughed, and Sam’s heart fluttered.

“ _So when are you getting back?”_

“I’ll try for around twelve tomorrow.”

“ _Mm... Okay. Love you._ ”

“I love you too, Jess.” Sam smiled warmly, “See you tomorrow.”

“ _Yeah, bye.”_

Sam dropped the phone on the bed. He lied down, staring up at the ceiling. He listened to the sound of the shower in the background.

━━━━━━━━━━━

The following morning, Sam woke with a splitting headache. He had the dream again. Jess— ceiling— fire. He rolled out of the bed and into the bathroom, making a beeline for the sink. He splashed himself in the face with water. With his hands positioned on either side of the basin, he stared at his reflection. Drawing in a deep breath, he pushed away, walking back into the motels main room.

As he walked past his brothers bed, he slapped his leg, effectively waking the smaller man up. Dean jolted and looked up, confused.

“Jesus— morning already?” He groaned.

“Get ready,” Sam said, he plucked his jacket off of his bed and pulled it on, “I told Jess we’d be back by twelve and its already—“

Sam reached down and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. It read;

**_November 1st, 7:43 AM._ **

Sam read the date once, before grinning inwardly. Dean muttered out a ‘okay— gimme a sec.’ Sam walked over and pinched his brother, before punching him in the same place as hard as he could.

“Pinch and a punch for the first of the month— and no returns.” The youngest Harris brother grinned cheekily. Dean turned to face him, before flicking him in the middle of the forehead.

“Oh what the—“

Dean kicked him hard in the left shin.

“Flick and a kick for bein’ a dick.” He said smugly. Sam reached out to smack the side of his head, which he swiftly dodged. Sam looked like he had a strong resolve, as he tried once again, lifting up his other arm. Dean held up his arms and jumped backwards.

“Don’t you wanna hit the road?” He asked, a way to distract Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away, “I’m ready when you are.”

“Well, considering I don’t have anything to pack— I’m good to go now.” Dean joked, “Any chance we could catch some breakfast before going back? I’m hungry as fuck.”

They decided on grabbing McDonalds on the way through. Dean got far more than was necessary, and Sam stuck with a simple Big Mac combo.

The drive back was smooth and relaxed. Sam reassured Dean that Jessica was fine with him staying, and they both avoided the topic of Deans fight with their parents like pros.

It wasn’t until two hours into their four hour drive that it all went to shit.

There was a thumping noise from the back, leading the car to come to a stop.

“Son of a _bitch_.” Dean sighed, letting his head fall forward onto the wheel.

Sam groaned and swung the passenger door open, “Of course we would get a flat tire now.”

“Do you have a spare?” Dean asked, moving around the back.

“...No.”

“Dammit, Sam.”

It took hours for roadside assist to show up, the useless bastards. Sam and Dean were stranded in the middle of bumfuck nowhere for what felt like ages until they showed.

Then it took them an extra 30 minutes to change the tire. Dean brooded on the curb throughout the whole process.

Sam was equally as pissed about the whole situation. He had called Jessica when 12pm hit to let her know what was going on. She wasn’t thrilled. But what can you do, right?

Once roadside assist left, Dean informed Sam that he was ‘tired as shit’ and climbed into the passenger seat. Sam honestly wasn’t in the mood to drive after everything, but alas.

Finally, at 10:34pm, Sam and Dean hit the road again.

━━━━━━━━━━━

Sam rolled the car into the driveway, putting the vehicle into park. He looked over at Dean’s sleeping face and sighed quietly. He reached over and shook his brothers shoulder gently. “Dean, wake up. We’re back.”

Dean stirred, looking around, eyes glazed with sleep. He brung a hand up and down his face. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He let out an exhausted sigh when he looked at the time. _12:09 AM._

This was not at all how he envisioned today going. He looked away from his phone when Dean cleared his throat.

“Thanks for this, Sammy. For letting me stay. I appreciate it, or whatever.”

“You suck at thank you’s.” Sam joked. He opened his door and stepped out, “Plus, it’s just for a week. Jess agreed, so you’re in the clear.”

Dean nodded behind him, despite the fact that Sam wasn’t facing him. He followed behind his brother into the apartment. When they entered, they were hit with the fresh smell of cookies. Sam smiled as they walked into the kitchen and found a fresh batch sitting there. He picked up the note attached,

_I love you :)_

_Dean can have some too._

He smiled and spun around, showing the note to his big brother. Dean perked up and grabbed one of the sweets without a second word. Sam heard the shower running, so he assumed Jess was in there. He grabbed a cookie and headed for his bedroom, he was itching to change his clothes— he’s been in these ones for over a day.

He walked in and started going through his drawers. He settled on a plain grey tee and black sweats.

His legs felt like jelly from driving for so long, so he sat on the foot of his bed. He was just about to take his shirt off when—

He felt something drip on his head.

He paused, pulling his shirt back down properly.

Another drip.

Slowly, he craned his neck upwards. Oh God. Oh God. Jess.

There— pinned to the ceiling, was Jessica. The love of his life— the girl that he was ring shopping for... She had a giant cut through her stomach, a surprised expression on her face.

Sam scrambled upwards, just in time before—

Fire. Everywhere. Suddenly, Sam couldn’t breathe. He barely registered his hoarse screams. He must have been screaming. His throat felt scratchy, his mouth dry. Suddenly there were arms around his chest, pulling him away. It all happened so fast.

He heard his brother yelling his name. But he didn’t care— he fought to get forward. He had to— to save Jess. His body had other ideas. He felt his body fall limp. His big brother carried him out. He cried as he was pulled out.

Little did he know, this wasn’t the first time he had been carried out of a fire by Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being waaaay longer than originally intended,,,  
> ANYWAY, I’m in love w/ this premise and decided to write it (I’m going thru a little bit of a Supernatural phase rn, don’t know if u can tell lmfao)
> 
> For context: This story will loosely follow the canon plot of Supernatural with major events, but will probably diverge with everything else. This was (Obviously) a ep 1 rewrite. Also, the brothers will probably be a little different than canon, due to a different upbringing! But dw, some things will remain the same.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, I did not proof read this at all.
> 
> UP NEXT: Sam and Dean talk about Jessica and what they saw. Her death was far from natural, and they aren’t stupid.


End file.
